I knew it
by Kingofthemild
Summary: Travis comes talk to Katie, that can't end well for her...
1. The meeting

**AN: I don't know what to say... I'm new here.. plese read and review and sorry for my bad english.**

"Katie!" Yelled Travis, while pushing his way to her trough other Demeter children on strawberry field.

"What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Katie asked irritated "If this has anything to do with `elbows on naval´ I swear I will kill you slowly and painfully." She took of her gardening gloves while she was talking and blushed.

"No, I`m not here because of that" Travis smirked "although I enjoyed the show very much" by now Katie`s face was red as her beloved strawberries.

"You were here because?" Katie asked prompting Travis to get to the point.

"I´m here, because you are here." He smirked again, oh how could someone be so annoying , irritating and irresponsible Katie taught, and for god's sake he was leader of the Hermes cabin... doomed are they all.

"I was going to ask, if you have anything planned tonight?" Is he going to ask me on a date? She thought suddenly. No, of course he isn´t, he is probably thinking some prank and wants to know if I´m there rat about him to Chiron. And even if he was asking me on a date (which he is not) I wouldn´t want to go.

"Why? Are you planning something for my cabin?" Katie looked at him.

"No, why would you think that?" He faked innocent. "But seeing you are on a bad mood I won´t ask anything." He started to walk away.

´I am going to regret this` Katie thought before she shouted after him "OK, what you wanted to ask me."

"Will you answer yes or no?" Travis asked and smirked, oh this will be good one he thought.

Katie was unsure "It depends on the question."

"I won´t ask it if you don´t answer yes." God he´s annoying, she thought. This, she will regret, but by now she was intrigued to know what he was going to ask.

"Yes, I will answer yes to your question."

"Swear it."

"Fine, I Katie Gardner, swear on River Styx that I will answer yes to Travis Stoll´s question."

"Great! I will come to get you after camp fire." He shouted as he started to leave.

"What?You didn´t even ask me your question!"

"Oh, yeah. You are coming to party in Aphrodite cabin." He gave a crooked smile. "I will be at your cabin after camp fire!"

"But, but I don´t want to" Oh, how she hated that she sounded like a little child, but now it wasn´t her biggest worry.

"Now, now Katie dear "Travis said, throwing his arm over Katie´s shoulders. "You do remember what you said, don´t you? You swore on river Styx, you can´t back down now."

"I wasn´t backing down, I just don´t like the idea." she argued as Travis walked across the field, then like that wasn´t enough he shouted so everyone could hear.

"I know, I know. But still I will pick you after camp fire, my beloved Katie!"


	2. The game

**AN: I know it's used idea, but I still wrote it. and I don't own percy Jackson I forgot to say it in last time but you probably guessed that already…**

After the ´field incident´ Katie´s siblings were curious why Travis Stoll was there and why was he calling her ´dear´ and picking her up after camp fire. She neglected all of their questions by saying ´ he is a Stoll, what would you think? ´So they decided that he was planning some prank that involved Katie. And because they all knew how that would end they started barricading their cabin and hiding everything valuable somewhere safe.

That was what was happening until one of her little sisters Lily asked if Travis and Katie were going on a date. After that was said everybody stopped moving and it became eerie quiet, until Katie started coughing and laughing.

"How *cough* did you *cough* get that idea?" then she calmed down "you are hanging way too much time with the Aphrodite kids if you think that way. I would never, ever, even if my life would depend on it, I wouldn't go on a DATE with Travis Stoll. "Her voice grew almost an octave towards the end. "He's annoying, irresponsible, immature, childlike, prankster and I don't even like him!"

When Katie's lecture ended, her siblings continued hiding their things again.

After camp fire, Katie arrive her cabin's porch to see that Travis was there already waiting for her.

"Looking charming as usual, Gardner" he smirked; boy does he do that a lot.

"So do you, Stoll." Katie said blushing. Oh, why was she blushing? She was just being nice to him, like he was when he complimented her outfit. Right?

"Come this way." Travis showed as Katie thought who would be there?

"There will be at least Silena, Beckendorf, Nico, Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Connor and few others." He smiled and said. Did he read my thoughts? "How did you know I was thinking that?" She asked and looked closely his face for any evidence that he was lying while he answered.

"You started counting with your fingers and mumbling something about ´who´, so I guessed it, because after all I'm the smartest and the most geniousessed kid in this camp." He said tapping his forehead.

"You do realize that ´geniousessed´ isn't a word, right?" She asked and while Travis was thinking what she said, they reached the Aphrodite cabin. Travis didn't have time to begin his sentence, because just when they stepped on the porch, much exited Silena barked out of cabin door in front of them.

"You are here!" she shouted and hugged both of them and urged them inside, saying everybody else was already there.

"This will be awesome!" Silena shouted again and god that girl could shout. When they stepped in there wasn't so many people how she had feared, a little comfort. But as Travis said there was Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Connor, a girl from Athena cabin called Harriet, a boy from Apollo whose name she had forgotten, Beckendorf, Silena and she and Travis of course.

The others were just eating and somewhere there were a little conversation. But when they stepped in Thalia sighed finally and went to sit on the floor.

Katie was baffled.

"What is happening?" she asked.

"We are playing truth or dare silly!" Silena shouted again, pulling Katie t sit on the floor.

"I start!" Nico yelled when everybody were sitting on their places.

"Silena. Truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"So, Silena who is the most handsome man in this ring?"

"Well let me tell you little boy" they smiled each other like in conspiracy "it's of course Charlie here." Silena said and pecked Beckendorf on the cheek. They all started laughing at Beckendorf's blushing face. Silena and Nico even high-fived each other.

"Now is my turn" Beckendorf smiled evilly at Nico and continued "Thalia, truth or dare?"

"Dare, of course. I'm not scared of anything!"

"Well then you can kiss anyone in this ring..." Thalia started to lean in Nico "...except Nico." Thalia and Nico looked over Beckendorf and somewhere a thunder was heard. Beckendorf maybe should be scared, but Katie could tell that he was enjoying his revenge, but she wasn't sure if it was a good idea to anger two children of the big three.

"Very well then." Thalia said still glaring at Beckendorf.

Nico looked like a lost puppy when Thalia started slowly move to the Apollo boy who's name Katie had forgotten, and she had the feeling that somewhat soon she wouldn't even have try to remember.

Thalia kissed the boy on the lips for maybe a second and ran straight bang to Nico's lap, as somehow two skeletons barked through the door and took the boy with them somewhere Katie was sure that she wouldn't want to be.

Thalia was now sitting on Nico's lap hiding her face to his shirt oblivious about everything that had happened around her.

"Thals is your turn." Nico said softly to her.

"Fine, can I revenge to Beckendorf?" she asked from Nico.

"Shsss. You don't have to do that, I already took care of that." He smoothed her hair.

"Okay, hey where is Sam?"

"How could we know? He just left" Nico said while glaring everyone like saying ´if you even mention it to her I will rip off your head´

Oh how much fluff was there in the world Katie thought and looked at Travis sitting next to her, his face looked like he was about to puke. This will be a nice evening.

"Okay" Thalia said gathering herself "Annabeth truth or dare?"

"Truth" Annabeth said a little bit of scared.

"So, how fare have you gotten with Percy?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because I'm annoyed and I want to take it out to someone, as a daughter of Athena you know that you are the best option."Thalia explained

"She is right you know." Henrietta said.

"Oh sometimes I wish I was stupid" Annabeth muttered "Fine, third, okay?"

"Thanks I feel better already" Thalia smiled at Annabeth still sitting in Nico's lap.

"Katie truth or dare?" Annabeth asked and Katie saw that all of them were looking at her.

"Oooh, dare?" she said it like a question.

"Well then you shall sleep at the Hermes cabin..."Oh that wasn't so bad"... On Travis's bed..." she could handle that right? "...With Travis in it." Okay, now she might faint.


	3. The reason

**AN: If I would own Percy Jackson, some un-named Hephaestus kid would be alive.**

"And now seeing that almost every one of our players is in utter state of shock except me and Harriet, we will continue this tomorrow evening. And Katie remember your dare. See you all in the morning." Silena said hushing everybody out of her cabin.

As everybody else was heading back to their cabins Katie was left with the Stoll brothers.

"Stoll's I'm going back to my cabin and in the morning you will pretend that I slept at your bed." Katie whispered to them.

"But Katie we can't lie!" Connor said with faked innocence in his voice.

"Ha-ha, very funny Connor 'The Stoll's don't lie' if that was true the world would be a peaceful place, but seeing it isn't the Stoll's do lie." Katie rolled her eyes.

"That's kind of true" Connor said thinking "But still I'm more afraid of Silena than I am of you" Katie was confused.

"Why would you be scared of Silena?" Katie asked curiously, sure she would understand that if she was a child of Ares but she was children of Aphrodite for Hades sake! What would she do to him? Destroy his make-up? Like Connor would have a problem with that.

Before Katie could say her thoughts out loud, Travis beated her in it.

"Why would you be scared of Silena?" As he said this Connors face became a blank mask.

"Before you two come in, she said that all of us have to do what the dare was about and make sure that everybody else would too!" He became frantic towards the end.

"If you didn't do that, what would she do to you?" Travis asked, again before Katie could. She was starting to get irritated to that.

"She said that she would make sure that Aphrodite would mess up our love life! You know what that would mean; I probably would have to give up my players' reputation..."

"You mean man slut." Travis interrupted.

"..As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, I would have to give up players days and be **committed** to only one girl and that probably wouldn't even be someone pretty from Aphrodite cabin, but somebody ugly from, I don't know, Ares cabin! "Connor shouted, boy he need to relax a little bit, and it was needed if Katie would think so.

"Fine, fine. I will do the dare" Katie said depressed. Connor sighed relieved and Katie thought she saw Travis smile a bit, but that wouldn't make any sense so she decided that she saw wrong.

They started walking towards Hermes cabin as Katie thought something.

"Wait!" she shouted and stopped abruptly.

"What?" Connor and Travis asked same time.

"I have to get my pyjamas from my cabin"

"Why?" Travis asked baffled.

"Because I won't sleep in same clothes I had wear all day. They are dirty. Have you learnt anything about hygienic?"

"Oh, right" Travis said rubbed his neck and started to follow Katie towards Demeter cabin with his brother.


	4. The beginning

**AN: Because last chapter was so short I shall give you this. Don't own.**

When they arrived at the cabin, Katie asked nicely (ordered) them to stay right there and not think anything (like that would be hard) especially not anything prank related. Katie stepped inside the cabin and quickly gathered everything that she would need.

She thought how her siblings would react to fact that she wasn't sleeping on her own bed. But she would just have to figure it out at the morning.

Katie stepped out of her cabin and prayed Demeter that she would survive that night without any permanent mental scars.

The three musketeers (ha-ha) made their way to the Hermes cabin. There was so dark that Katie succeed bump to Travis two times, and just before third, they arrived to the Hermes cabin.

"So I will go now and close my virgin-ish eyes and the young couple can settle your bed arrangements" Connor smiled and ran to bathroom before they could do anything to him leaving two of them to stand in awkward silence.

"Do..."Travis started.

"Well, I have to wait for Connor to come from the bathroom, so I can change my clothes. So while I'm in there you could make a barricade in the middle of your bed" Katie suggested, and as in cue Connor stepped out of bathroom and Katie went in.

"So? Am I becoming an uncle soon?" Connor asked from Travis and hit him on the shoulder

"Oh, go get a life Connor" Travis pleaded.

Connor went to his bed while Travis started to change his clothes right there, because everybody else in the cabin were already asleep and he was feeling sleepy so he didn't want to wait for Katie to come out of bathroom.

So thinking that this was a great and idiot proof plan, Travis took off his shorts and chanced them to hi pj's.

He thought that maybe he should keep his underwear on just for safety, because Katie was going to sleep on HIS bed. He had just taken off his shirt and was looking for his other T-shirt which he used for sleeping; he heard a weird noise like some little mouse doing that 'eek' sound. Was there a mouse or a rat in cabin? That wouldn't be good. That kind of an animal could eat their secret food stash! No way was Travis letting that happen, so he turned fast to the direction where the sound had come. When he stared that point he didn't see anything, except Katie. Could she be the origin of the sound? No, he thought that sound was all too girly for something of her doing; it was something Aphrodite girls would do when they saw someone of their favourite pairs, like a sound of a Justin Bieber fan girl. A shiver went down Travis' spine when he thought of that.

"Umm, have you lost something?" Katie asked blush evident on her face.

Why would she say that? Travis thought.

"Why so?" He asked bewilder, hi still had a head and all of his limbs, right?

Katie didn't say anything, she just pointed towards his chest. Travis started to look down and realised that he still haven't got a shirt on. His perfect and perfectly tanned six pack was showing in all its glory.

"Oh!" He shouted and jumped to his bed and covered himself with his blanket. He thought he was lucky that Katie didn't come when he was changing his pants. He blushed.

"Scoot over." Katie ordered. Travis was baffled, what now?

"Go to the other side of this bed so I can go other." Katie explained slowly like to a little child. Travis didn't know how to answer that, so he just moved.

They lay wide awake; Travis got pillow and blanket so that left Katie just lying on mattress.

"Are you OK?" Travis asked

"Yes of course I just love laying on a hard mattress, without a pillow or a blanket" Katie answered sarcasm dripping on her voice.

"Umm, you could take somebody others" Travis suggested.

"Your cabin doesn't have any extra blankets and I'm not going to steal someone's own" She puffed.

"Just give me half of yours."

"Why?" Travis asked.

"Because you are the only one awake."

"Oh, right." Travis said and moved his pillow so Katie could have the other side of it, then he turned his blanket so the long side went over him and Katie. They lay like this some time until...

"Now my feet are cold" Travis whined and Katie banged her head to the mattress.


	5. The question

**AN: Thank you for reading and thank ffsah1 for reviewing, I know it's been only couple of days but I'm still exited. I have a question for you, I have this whole story ready only one chapter left to write from paper to computer so I would like to know if I should put everything at once or wait and put one at the time? Don't own.**

Katie was still wide awake when she heard Travis snoring, _ugh he even snore, great now the night will be perfect. I'm sleeping on Hermes cabin, in Travis' bed with him in it, he is snoring, the sun is probably down for a while and all this because Travis tricked me to go to a 'party' on Aphrodite cabin where Annabeth made her to do this stupid dare and Silena made sure that she couldn't weasel out of it. It was like a huge conspiracy,_ she thought, maybe it really was, but how could she prove it?

She pondered it for a while and then she realised that she had to get someone in the plan to tell her_. But who? Silena would never tell, Annabeth was too smart, Percy was too scared of Annabeth, who else could know,_ she thought and turned to her side.

_Of course!_ She realised when she saw sleeping Travis, he would definitely know about it. Now the problem was that how could she get him to tell her, he wasn't scared when she was angry or threatening, that was proved because he still continued pranking her cabin.

So she would use opposite tactic, _this will be good_, she thought.

She rolled over Travis so her other knee was on other side of him and her other knee on his other side.

When she was on top of him, she thought that maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

"Travis" she leaned so close to his ear that he must have felt her breath.

"Travis" She tried again, now he woke and she could start her little play.


	6. The move

**An: Thank you all for your advice and comments. I try to do my best to follow them. =) Don't own.**

**Btw Katie is a little oc but that will be explained later.**

"What?" Travis asked blinking his eyes and wondered what was happening in the middle of the night.

"Katie are you all right?" he asked worriedly. What could have happened to her? He started to take in his surroundings, first he realised that he was still on his own bed. When he noticed that Katie was fine he started to breath out in relief, at that point he felt something weird on his lower stomach awkwardly close to his... *cough*. So he naturally become mere alert and watched around him again, this time more closely.

And he did see something unexpected, Katie Gardener sitting on top of him, _this will be a great night..._ his tough stopped abruptly, _Katie! This would not end well for my part; there is something fishy in this there is no way that love of my life... I mean my sworn enemy was topping me... straddling me... was sitting on me._

"Katie is everything alright?" Travis asked slowly.

"No Travis. Now that you are awake everything is perfect." Katie said _seduce...I mean flirting, that's a good word flirting _Travis thought_ Oh my she is so sexy that my thoughts aren't making any sense, I mean hot, no that's not it. _Travis banged his head on his bed.

"What's wrong honey?" Katie asked and moved closer to his face, still keeping her knees on their places. _She is going to kiss me, she totally is. Now, now Travis calm down it's just most perfect girl in the world... I mean it's just Katie, only Katie _He thought as Katie was finally still. She was now lying on top of Travis propping herself only with her elbows and knees so she could look at him, but now her legs touched Travis' and her stomach was touching his _and her... ah, umm... chest was close to me._

"Travis?" Katie asked twirling a strand of his hair in her hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yes Katie? What's matter?" _Oh. My. GOD. I don't care if there is something behind this but this is THE best day (actually night, but still.) Of my whole life!_

"I was just wondering..." she louvered her waist to lay on his. "...if you could help me with something." _her voice is so amazing_

"Yes? You can ask me anything you want." Travis said and watched while Katie licked her upper lip.

"But I want to be sure so swear for me baby." _This can't be happening. If I die now I will die happy. I'm her baby *eek* wait that was so girly. Oh I have to answer her._

"Yes, I swear."

"Swear on river Styx that you will answer truthfully every question I ask from you, darling" _Well this is an easy question to answer. _

"I Travis Stoll swear that I will answer truthfully to every question that Katie Gardener asks from me." _Oh my god this is pure bliss _Travis thought while Katie quickly lifted herself from him and went to sit cross-legged beside him.

Travis had only one thought in his mind _what the hell happened?_


	7. The truth

**An: Where is the fun without cliff hangers? This is the last chapter that I have ready, I do have two more but I have to copy write (?) them, so you can think this as temporary end. Don't own anything (yet...)**

_Well this was interesting_, Katie _thought I just seduced Travis Stoll the sex god, the most hottest voted by Aphrodite cabin... like I was saying I was trying to trick my arch enemy Travis Stoll to reveal if there was conspiracy planned against me. I got him swear that he would answer truthfully to everything I asked. It was much hotter... I mean easier than I thought._

Now she could start her interview.

"Tell me Stoll," she said sitting so far away from him that she could in limited space,"why did you ask me to Aphrodite cabin?"

"Because I wanted you to come" Travis said dodging her question. _Why this is so hard?_ Katie thought and tried again.

"Why did you want me to come?" Travis blushed before answering.

"Because I knew we would play truth or dare." _Ha! I knew there was a conspiracy._

"Did somebody plan this dare for me?"

"...Yes_." Ah, now this is going somewhere._

"Who?"

"Well kind of everybody"

"What? All of them?" Katie was shocked; she knew that some ones were thinking this dare before, maybe Silena and somebody else_. But all of them! Why this was so important?_

"Travis, why did they plan this? Why this is so important to you guys?"

"Well," Travis rubbed his neck "I don't know. They didn't tell me much, Connor just acted strange so I followed him."

"So they are all in it... wait did you say that they didn't tell you anything?" _Well that didn't make much sense._

"Yes, they didn't tell me anything." he looked at Katie like she was stupid.

"This wasn't your idea?" Katie asked surprised.

"Of course not, this is too girly. I would have made bet with you so you had to sleep in a bed with me." Travis answered and rolled his eyes.

_Well now this is becoming interesting_. Katie thought.

"So you like that I'm in your bed, don't you?" she asked evilly.

"Ymph" Travis mumbled and blushed

"Travis you must answer me honestly."

"Yeah, well, I, I mean, yes I kind of a little tiniest bit like this." Travis admitted and went under cover.

I knew it Katie thought smugly, but she was kind of shocked that THE Travis Stoll liked that she was in his bed. She thought a new question.

"Do you like me?" Katie asked and tracked his abs with her fingers trough thin blanket.

"Mhm?" Travis lifted his head under the blanket with his eyes closed.

"Do." Katie lifted her fingers to her side." You" She moved on top of Travis same way than before. "Like" She leaned closer to his face, while Travis was blushing. "Me?" She was leaning so close to his face that she could feel his breath. It was quite fast.

There was a moment of silence before a sound was heard.

"Yes, of course he likes you and you like him so live a happily ever after and now could you two lovebirds go to sleep so the rest of the cabin can sleep, finally?" it was Connor from his top bunk and after his speech there was sounds of giggling and laughing through cabin.

Katie and Travis dived quickly under the blanket and tried to sleep.


	8. The morning

**AN: I'm sorry that I have been gone so long (don't know if you noticed) but I'm back! And because I'm sorry for not updating I will update more on this weekend to make them up. Hope you like these, review =).**

When the sun was coming up everybody in the Hermes cabin were awake except Katie and Travis.

Because they were sharing only one little blanket, they probably got cold while sleeping so they apparently decided (subconscious perhaps?) that they could warm each other. The solution was that Katie was slightly on top of Travis' side and she was firmly on Travis' crib to him. Their faces were the main reason why everybody was watching them. They were cheek by cheek and their noses were touching.

They both looked so happy and restful that nobody couldn't wake them from their blissful space, but because this was Hermes cabin where they were sleeping it wasn't a problem. First they took photographs for blackmailing and then they decided that they needed to prank them.

Travis started to wake and first he realised that he held somebody in his arms and a pretty hot somebody. He decided that although he didn't remember much about last night, he should use this opportunity. So he rolled on top of the hot and started to move her hair of her face. _These are really smooth;_ Travis tough as he started to think that he recognised hots face, _it kind of looked like Katie's but there was no way that Katie Gardner would be in my bed... _he pondered this until he remembered what happened last night.

_I am on top of Katie!_ He thought but he didn't mind that, quite the opposite _now I can seriously hit on her... I mean I can get revenge on what happened last night._

He dropped gently on Katie and looked over her face in an odd angle. I don't see anything in this angle but she's still beautiful. Wow I must have fallen hard on her. **(AN: I tried double meaning but I don't think it worked really well.) **

"Katie" he said slowly his tongue touching her jaw. _She even tastes great, like strawberry I think_. As he wondered this Katie started to stir and he finally decided to look around them.

It was quite a shock seeing that they were making out on a dining hall table and almost every kid on the camp were watching them quietly, _thank Zeus Chiron or Mister D isn't here._

"What?" Katie asked sleepily, she was oblivious for everything even for Travis who was laying on her. So she didn't even shout when Travis grabbed her to his arms and started to run towards his cabin.


	9. The ending

**AN: I promised more so here it is. This is the ending for this story (unless you have ideas...) you know this story was supposed to be a one-shot but it kind of increased so it come to this. R&R**

"What was that?" Nico asked when he entered to the dining hall.

"We will just say that, that was the new 'it' couple of the camp!" Silena shouted like a maniac.

"Oh, for Hades sake don't shout." Thalia pleaded as she entered behind Nico.

"Well what were you two doing?" Connor asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing." they both said simultaneously. "The point is what the thing that ran past me was?" Nico tried again.

"That..." Connor said before Silena could. "was my dear and less attractive brother with his beloved Katie in his arms."

Nicos and Thalias mouths were hanging open. "You mean that he finally maked a move on her?" Thalia asked amazed.

"No Thalia, it was because the most talented and greatest person in this camp, meaning myself, pranked them."

"Oh, I should have guessed that."

**I got my first story to the end! Or did I...**


End file.
